We're gonna meet in the sea
by Desverissimo
Summary: This fic started like a gift for a secret santa, for the lovely Lindsay. It starts when they fell off the beanstalk (emma had never left hook there).
1. First - The moon

_"Each of us is a moon and has a dark side that never shows to anybody." Mark Twain_

Her head was about to explode. She didn't remember falling on the ground, but her hair was full of leafs and messy. Her body just wouldn't leave the ground without a lot of effort. "What the hell just happened?" She grumbled for herself, but all of her memories it seemed in blank. She looked around for any tips from where she was, but it was all dark, she just could see the moon, huge and brilliant, in a sky without stars.

- Are you awake, love? – She heard a voice by her side, extremely close to her. It was a man voice. That it gaves her a unknown chill over your body, little, but it was a chill. She didn't know how to answer to that sweet stranger voice, because she didn't even remember her name. She stayed quiet, but her heart was beating fast.

She heard a sound on the ground, like a move, and suddenly the owner of the voice was staring at her. His eyes was a mystery itself, it looks likes it has your own glow, like the moon. It was a deep blue sea, and she was lost in it. She tried to look for another place, but she was trapped there. She just turned her eyes from his eyes, when he smiled, a crick smile.

- Can you stay away, please? – Her voice it was like a little mouse trying to talk – I'm trying to breath here, give me some space.

- I'm just enjoying the view, and you? – He snickered a laugh.

She tried to sit down, but all her muscles were screaming in pain, letting a groaning escape from her mouth.

- Don't move – He said it – It looks like we had a good fall. Its better stay quiet. – He said it.

- And why did you move to here?

- It was a little sacrifice – He gave her a malicious smile – And there was a bottle of rum in my pocket, I would offer to you, but I think i drank all of it.

- I wouldn't want it anyway – She answered

- Very polite from you.

- I'm not in the mood of being polite now.

- Ok, little blond grumpy, what about we sleep a little more? It's night, and we both are broken, so let's try to get up just in the morning and try figure out what to do, ok, love? – He said, moving his body to the other side, she heard a little groaning from him, wishing that she could just touch him. But he was a strange, and also she didn't even knew her own name, this just wouldn't be good.

- Good night – She said it, looking for his back and after for the sky, and the moon, that it seemed that lost its glow, after look at the stranger's eyes.


	2. Second - The sun

Second – The Sun

_'' ... Turn your face always toward the sun and then the shadows will fall behind ... ''Chinese Proverb_

It was just annoying wake up with sun in his face. He didn't used to like the sun, the night was so much… usable, but now he was glad, because he could really see her face. She were still sleeping, with her mouth a little wide open, tempting. Her golden hair was messy, and her clothes were mashed for sleeping in the ground. It was not the most comfortable bed, anyway. He tried to stand up, with his muscles still in pain. With a lot effort, he was up, with his legs hurting, but up anyway. He walked slowly throw the woods, to get used with the pain. Took the bottle of the rum, and drank a little bit, enough to distract him. After this, he noted that the woman was trying to seat, awake. It was just too funny. He approximate from her, she was lying down, giving up of trying seat down. She just noted him when he looked pretty close, her grey eyes was just confused and surprised.

- Oh, it wasn't a nightmare- She said, he laughed.

- Good morning, for you too, love– He said ironic, smiling.

- You would like to help me to raise? – She said, serious.

- I didn't heard a "please, love"

- Please? – She said ignoring the rest of the phrase, he didn't care and give her a hand. She stay up, but she could not walk so well like him, looking like her left leg was broken. But she was staring his arm no-handed – I didn't know…

- Neither do I. When I woke with this, I just freaked out. But I will get used to it – Laughed, but she didn't lose her preoccupation face. – You know your name? – Tried to change of subject.

She averted her eyes, and stared his eyes, toking some long time for answer – No. And you?

- Of course. I'm Prince Charming – He laughed, joking with himself, he noted a smile in her mouth, a little, but a smile.

- So I'm Snow White – She said – Where is my apple? I want to sleep again.

- So Snow – He said, smiling – We have to move around, and found out why we are like this. You can walk or want that the little animals help?

- I can walk – She said, trying to walk, but she was with a difficult to move her left leg. That's marvellous. – Or no.

- Come on, Snow – He said, offering his shoulder – Just to show how charming I am, I will help you.

She, hesitating, put her arm around him, and they walked

- Do not try to take advantage of my condition – She said, limping.

- I'm bloody charming, Snow, don't you now? – He said, sounding hurt. She looked at him, with hers eyes like saying "I'm not kidding" – Calm down, love. It's everything going to be alright.

He smiled to her, and they walked together, in a tortuous path through the trees. He could hear hers low gasps of pain. He wanted to be able to make this pain disappear, but the best that he can do, is distract her.

- You don't fit very much with Snow White, you know? – He said, trying to begin a new conversation. He looked at her, her grey eyes was with a little bit of anger.

- You don't fit anything with Charming, if you want to know.

He laughed – I'm not saying that way. Is that you don't fit very well with the princess stile. You are more… Let me say… Tough. – If he was not going crazy, he'd say she smiled. A little bit.

- Well… - She tried to hide her face, looking down – I don't feel that way. I really am not a princess. And I don't want to be.

- But you are – He said, regretting having said that soon after the words come out of his mouth. She looked at him, with confusion in her face. He stayed quiet. Its better be quiet now.

- What does it mean?

- Nothing. – He looked at her, trying to persuade to not ask more about this. Even if her face was still confused, she stayed quiet. It was better that way.

They walk quietly since then, with the sound of her breath near of his ear. The sun was high in the sky, the sun light being reflected by the leaves of the trees, giving a little light in that dark forest. They were walking like two little drunks, but he has never been that sober before, even after drinking almost a bottle of rum. Maybe it was her. He tried to be "right" for her, she needed, in a situation like this after all. Or he was better with her. But how he could be better, if he was lying to her? He know who he was, who she is, where they were. He was setting she to a trap. He never hated himself so much.


	3. Third - The sea

Third - The Sea

_"The fishermen know that the sea is dangerous and the storm terrible, but this knowledge does not stop them launch into the sea." Van Gogh_

- I'm tired – She complained, she was tired of walk with only one leg, even that she has the help of him. They were to close, his smell of rum and sea was stuck in her head. Who was this man, anyway? – Can we stop for a minute? I can't walk more this way.

He looked to her, analysing quietly, like he did in the most part of the walk. A audacious smile show it up in his face.

- Are you tired, princess? I can carry you if you want, love – He laughed low.

She rolled her eyes – You know where we are going?

- So-so – He said, looking out the woods – Cant you feel the breeze? We are bloody close.

- Close of what? – She said, don't getting his point. His smiles were still there, distracting her.

- The sea, love – He told, looking for her again

- Why are we going to the sea, anyway?

He laughed – Well, it's a place. I love the sea, don't you?

She stayed quiet. Of course she loved the sea, something said that she always wanted to live close to it.

- And I feel that something is waiting for me there – He said, continuing, seeing that she would not answer – Its better than walk for this woods for nowhere.

- We cant go tomorrow? – She said.

- Don't you want to know who you are? Because I do, love. – He said, walking slowly without her. She wouldn't stay in the forest without him, because she is still a lost woman who doesn't even know her own name, and she would be lost and… Lonely. He looks like her only choice. She tried to walk, limping after him.

- Wait, Killian! – She screamed, and he stared her, surprised. What the hell she just let it out of her mouth?

- What? – He turned back, looking at her madly – What did you just called me?

- I don't know how this came – She said, stammering – I really don't know.

He hold her arms, like she was his last hope. His eyes was staring at hers with despair, and she was even more lost in that blue sea.

- Tell… Me… Again – He said, slowly - What did you called me?

She was a little bit hesitant – I called you Killian, but I don't know where this is coming from.

- You are remembering! – He said, with a smile. – This is the coolest name that I ever listened. Killian… Sounds much better than Charming.

- And you? – She said – My name, you know ?

He looked at her, analysing her, like he did this morning. She was tired of this provocative eye looking at her, like he could see her darkest secrets.

- EMMA! – She heard a female scream, coming from one side of the woods, and a lot of screams like this before, all coming from women. What was this?

- Come here! – He murmured, pushing her arm to the contrary direction.

He stopped in a large tree, putting her against the trunk. Her breath and heart was like they were in a competition of who is faster when he stand too close to her. His breath smelled like rum and something else. His eyes was a tempested while the women continued to scream.

- I ask you to forgive me. I have to stop of being so selfish – He said, looking for his owns feet and then looking at her – Do you forgive me, Swan?

- What? Swan? – She said, confused.

- I want that you forgive me. Say that.

- I forgive you – She said, tightly.

But he didn't let her finish, pressing his lips against hers, struggling to be delicate, but plunged into a fury like a goodbye. A heat pecorreu your body and for the first time, she forgot the pain that day. And meanwhile, his head filled with thoughts, filling every missing piece in your head, a flood of sensations and names, as if something had turned on her. She knew who she was, and knew who he was. And in the middle of so many accusations that the former Emma could have given she only forgave him. For everything.

The screams was a lot louder, and she could recognize the voices that was from Aurora, Mary and Mulan. Mary must be crazy… She would kill her. And Hook together. But she even didn't care. When the kiss stopped, the women was too close of they. Hook and Emma was two accelerated breaths and hearts that sounded like one. When Emma opened her closed eyes, Hook had already disappeared from her vision.

- Emma? – The scream turned to a murmured. Mary founded her daughter, and Emma lost her Killian. She was speechless. – What are you starring? Where were you? What happened?

- I forgive you – She murmured to the trees. His breath was still him her mind.

- Where is hook? Are you hurt? – The questions didn't stop. Emma recovered her sense after the kiss, and looked at Mary, with a decided look.

- Lets go the sea – Emma said, walking in the direction that Killian had pointed earlier, still limping a little bit, but she forget her pain. She had a lot more things in her mind – I have to find someone.

- Someone who? – Mulan said, holding the sword, like usual – Hook? We have better places to go.

- Emma, I was looking for you like a crazy, and now you want to find Hook? – Mary (Mom) said, looking confuse – What happened?

- I… Need to find him – Emma said, murmuring.

- And I need to find my husband. And you have to find your son too. You forget? – She said.

_Henry._ Henry was waiting for her in Storybrooke. Alone. And she was after some men. What the hell she was thinking? She has to come back to her home. With her son. Without Killian.

- Why did you were looking for me? – Emma asked. Remembering her deal with Mulan, about cut the beanstalk.

- Cora – Her voice was weak – It passed 13 hours and you hadn't come back, so I was hopeless. I was crazy, Emma. Until Cora passed throw us when I was about to explode, she said that you were still alive.

- Why did she said this? – Emma was confused.

- I don't know – She grumbled – And now we are lost, without the compass. Hook tricked us, don't you see, Emma?

Emma stayed quiet for a minute, realizing how they were innocent. And how he played with her._ "Do you forgive me?" "I forgive you." _

- Maybe… Hook has the compass. He is going to the sea. I know this. We need to go there – She said, after all.

Mary Margaret stared at her, carefully examining her. Emma was nervous and impatient.

- Lets go – Aurora said, everyone looked for her, shocked – After all, we are lost. Emma looks like know where the sea is. I think that has no problem.

- She is right – Mulan agreed. Emma looked at her, Mary was still hesitant.

- Ok, lets go – Finnaly, Mary agreed. Emma tried not to smile a little bit with the small victory. She will go to Storybrooke, find her son. But she need to go first to the sea, find her Killian.


	4. Fourth – The sky

**Fourth – The sky**

_"When wrong becomes right, when the sky never gets cloudy and the moon is always full is when you found love."Roberta Würzius_

The sky, viewed from the ship pier, was completely cloudless, with a blue that is only seen on the sunny days. He spent a lot of time looking at the woods, hoping to see some blond girl looking for him. But he knew she wouldn't look for him. He lied to her after all. Emma wasn't the kind of girl who accept lies easily. He walked slowly for the ship, without no tribulation. He was alone. Of course Cora would appear, but he knew she was only using him, like him was only using her only to go for Storybrooke. He looked for the stock of rum of the ship, he was drunk. Very drunk.

- Drinking in this hour of the day? – Cora's voice appeared behind him. He looked at her. She wouldn't stop smile for a minute?

- There is no bloody time for drink for a pirate, milady – He said. She walked through the ship, looking in the direction of the woods.

- You could distract the blondie? – She asked, looking for him. – I was quite suspecting that she is the smartest of the group.

- She is – He murmured

- But she suspected of anything?

He remembered the kiss. The kiss, if it was the true love kiss, would have break the forgetting spell. – No, she didn't.

Cora laughed – So, let's go to Storybrooke. You have the compass, I hope.

- I have – He said, taking the compass of his pocket. – Now give me back the hook.

She smiled, and with a gest of her hand, the hook appeared in his hand.

- I wouldn't let her has any tip of who you are, wouldn't I? – She smiled harder. He was sick of her.

- Now, lets go.

- Wait, handsome – She said, doing tricks with her hand again, he was stuck in the in a column of the vessel. He couldn't even move his hand, the ropes was too tight. – I don't want to have distractions in my trip to my daughter. You are not coming.

- What? – He was shocked – You can't leave me here forever! Cora, get me out of here.

- The ropes wouldn't last forever, for the love of god. I just need time to go to the Sotrybrooke without you. The ropes will disappear after some hours. Easy, Captain.

- Cora. Cora. You can't do this to me. I helped you with all. – He said, grumbling. – Where are you going?

- I will go for the Lake Mostos, do my way for Storybrooke on my own. I'm just treating you like you did with the Swan girl. – She smiled – Don't take this personal, but it wasn't in my plans take you with me.

- CORA – He screamed, but she was gone. He was trapped.

He tried everything, but the ropes was like steel. He was getting thirst, and tired. He shouldn't had trusted in her, never. But she was right, he betrayed Emma. He betrayed her pretending he was without memory too, just distracting her from her objective. Find her son. He was so selfish. Since the day that Milah died, he was blind for another thing that wasn't his revenge. But she woke up him for everything. Emma was the sun in the middle of his own darkness.

And there where he was, trapped in his own selfishness. He gave up fighting with the rope, looking at the sun, with his mouth dry, imaging how long he will last until he pass out.


	5. Fifth – Lost trust

Fifth – Lost trust

For the position of the sun, it was almost midday. Emma took off her red leather jacket, realizing how hot the weather was. She passed to ignore the pain in every step, guiding the rest of the girls. Mary Margaret asked why she was limping, but Emma said that it was nothing, and then, she preferred to stay quiet. While they were walking, Emma discovered that Killian was right after all. She could almost feel the the environment getting wetter, the woods disappearing more and more as she walked, until she finally find the end of it, seeing the sea right front of them, blue as his eyes. She smiled and her heart beat faster after seeing the pier with a ship sailed, huge as a building. Her pace was faster, leaving the other girls behind. As the ship approached, she noticed it was very quiet, and it might have no one there. Or they have departed and Emma was too late.

- Are you sure Emma? We can be trapped - Mulan said, while Emma aboard the ship.

- Trust me – _"Trust him" _She said to herself.

She felt like they were invading someone's place, while the owners were left. The entire ship was quiet, untouched, with some things in the floor.

- It looks like there's no one here – Aurora said, hesitant, in the border of the ship, while the rest was looking around.

- Maybe they had already gone to Storybrooke – Mulan said, in the deck of the ship.

She was afraid of this, but she wouldn't give up. While she walked, something called her attention. A little murmuring, like someone was sleeping, talking slowly undecipherable things. She followed the voice, quiet, and founded. He was trapped, stuck in one column with ropes around him, in a dark corner of the ship. She almost freaked out of seeing him so weak, seaming like he was stuck in there for hours, and he passed out. Maybe he was thirst or tired. Who could have done this? He is Captain Hook after all. _"Cora"_ Her mind seemed to answer her own question _"With her magic cheat"._ She slapped slowly his face, trying to wake up him, while he was still murmuring some weird words. His blue eyes were out of focus when he open it, recognizing her slowly.

- Emma? – He said, his voice was low – Am I hallucinating? Maybe is the thirst trying to make me crazy. – He tried to laugh.

- You are not hallucinating. I'm right here – She said, trying to not smile. – Girls! I found him! – She screamed.

They approximate, with confusion in all her faces.

- Someone has a bottle of water? – Emma asked. Mulan extended his hand with a leather bottle, giving to her. Fast, she opened the bottle and gave him water, letting a lot of water drain of your body, but she didn't care. When the water was gone, he seemed more normal, with a smile in his face. With one movement, she tacked the sword from Mulan, going to cut the ropes that bound him.

- Wait! – Mary said, stoping Emma for a minute. She looked unconvinced. – Maybe this is a trap.

- Oh, Mary, the man was thirsty! – Emma said – Cora trapped him!

- How can you confirm this? – Mulan argued – He tricked you once, he can trick one more time, Swan. This man does not worth your trust.

She looked at him, his eyes was right on her, waiting for her response.

- You are right. He doesn't deserve. But I trust him anyway. – Emma said, trying to not let her emotions transpire. She didn't want to be wrong again.

- Why, Emma? – Mary said, looking at her, with a look of accusation not seemed to belong to her.

He looked at him, trying to reunite her thoughts about him. So many, someones so wrong, but sounded so right. She tried to say anything, something, but they were right. How could she EVEN trust in him?

- Look, I'm here not to trap anyone. Who was trapped was me. Cora did this. She is on her way to Storybrooke without me. She tricked me. – Killian talked before her, with his voice a lot stronger. Her eyes begging do trust and with a little bit of anger. – But I you can't trust in me, ok, leave me here. I'm not going to do anything anymore. But Cora maybe is already in your lovely city. And believe in me at least in this: She can't be stopped from what she is going to do.

- This mean what? There is no way out? What can we do? – Mary asked – I have to find my husband. And Emma needs to find her son.

- I have something – Killian said – The story of the magic beans, the portals. I have one.

- But they are all destroyed – Mulan said, confused.

- Well, I have one, it's without magic. But I know how to return his power. – He said.

- Lake Nostos – Mary murmured – Gives back what is lost. But he is dry.

- Exactly.– He confirmed – And it's not very far from here. And don't doubt Cora, it must be restored it, for our luck.

They stayed in silence.

- I don't ask anything in return. Emma, you can take. It's in my pocket. – He said – You girls can leave me here.

- I'm not going to leave you – Emma said, and cut the ropes, without care for the rest of they. The ropes fell out, without power, leaving Killian free. He was surprised, and smiled to her. – I trust in you. Don't make me wrong anymore, your bastard.

- Never, my love – He approximate from her, her hearted beat faster with the approximation. Even his accent makes her weak. – Never more.

She was about to kiss him, if it wasn't the 3 other girls looking at they. This is so wrong, so badly wrong.

- She trusts in you. But I'll put an extra eye in you, Hook – Mary said. Hook laughed.

- I'm amazed, Snow – He said, and her rolled her eyes. Emma could not stop the laugh that escaped from her lips.

Leaving the ship, they walked back to the forest, with Mulan, Aurora and Mary in front of Emma and Killian, with every minute Mary looking at them. Emma would stop laughing in her mind. Maybe it's the "mother" thing.

- I know I don't deserve. But I will give you reasons for your trust, Swan – He said, looking at her. – I tricked you in so many ways.

- Didn't I told that I forgive you? – Emma said, smiling a little bit.

- Because I made you talk a little bit.

- I forgive you, Killian – She said, confirming what it has already been said.

- Why?

She stayed quiet. The stupid question again. – Why did you kissed me?

He looked surprised, but didn't hesitate to answer. – I did for break the forgetting spell that Cora put on you.

- A true love's kiss – She deduced.

- Can break any curse – He completed, without looking at her, staring the sky.

- So you know why I trust you – She murmured, turning red, hoping that her mother didn't listened. "_It was too soon? Can't be this real"_ She argued with her thoughts.

- Swan, are you joking with me? – He stared her.

- Maybe – She said. She knew she was lying when said this.

He laughed – Ok, I deserve this. – He told – Your legs are fine?

She noticed the pain after right he said. - I was with a lot of things in my mind to focus in the pain.

- Come, let me help you - He forced her arm to be around his neck, supporting half of hers weight on his, like in this morning, when she was still cursed. The situation didn't change very much, not even his smell.

- Don't try to take advantage of my condition – She repeated what she said in the morning.

- No more, love – He laughed.

The two walked slowly through the woods, leaving the rest of the women very front of them. Emma remembered the morning, and how she was crazy around him, and top of all, didn't even remember her own name. But she knew his, how? This land is full of crazy things, a lot for her mind absorb. But there are they again, in the same way. She knew she must be angry with him, very angry. She tried to be, but I was so hard.

- Do you still think in revenge? – Emma murmured, hesitating.

- Hm? – He look at her, seeming distract – Oh… Well. Rumpelstiltskin will pay for what he did, Emma, you can't stop this.

She stop of walking, a little bit of anger started to show up – Hook… Don't. Didn't had you learned?

- Emma, I have been looking for revenge for more than 300 years, I'll not stop for a little misadventure. – He said, arguing with her.

- Misadventure? You were almost crazy for a drop of water in that ship!

- The drops would fell out one hour or another. I wouldn't die anyway.

Emma stared him. Now she was truly angry. – Oh, so I should let you free anyway. You could do this alone, don't you? You never needed me!

Killian hold her arms, making her look at his eyes, as a small torture. – This is a very bloody different situation. Emma, I want reward you for your trust in me, but not this way.

- So, even if I beg, you would not stop? – She murmured, trying to have a bit of hope.

- No – He said, his voice was clearly, cutting all her hopes. – I would do anything, Swan. But not this. I will have my revenge.

She was devastated, but she would not cry in front of him. He don't deserve her weakness. She made him drop his arms, and put her leather jacket again. – And I was even thinking that you could be right for me. – Murmured - Mary was right. You are just a fucking pirate. – And began to walk again, trying to not to look at him anymore.

-Emma, please – She heard his voice behind her, a lot weak more

- You made your choice, Captain. No let me make mine. I have to go back for my son. If you want to come, you can. Just don't talk to me anymore, ok? I'm done – Emma turned around, trying to be strong to not to cry. Trying to give him his last chance to make her feel better.

But she stayed quiet, with concern in his eyes. – If you want this way, Swan…

- No! It's you that wanted this. – She almost screamed. He would never give up of this?

- Ok. No more talking – He said, walking, looking for his owns feet.

She tried to do the same, going fast from Mary's side. They had heard everything. What she could do? She would not let him hurt herself. Because she knew what Mr. Gold could do, his revenge could end in his death. Even without magic, he was strong. Killian was being a stubborn. Because he cannot let this go? Why not give up on his revenge? Mary put her arm around Emma, trying to comfort her, in a mother way. Emma would not look behind. She would never trust in him anymore.


End file.
